


Picnic

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Josh go out for a picnic nothing can go wrong with that right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks, I am working on the next chapter.

> Josh Dun, Joshua William Dun. The boy who caused Tyler’s heart to skip a beat every time Tyler saw him. The way the corners of eyes crinkled just the slightest every time he laughed or smiled, the way his golden skin glistened, his beautiful mocha eyes with small golden specks, and his rose pink faded hair. Everything he loved about Josh gone, shattered in an instant. Every detail of the day every thing he ever loved was taken away from him still replaying in Tyler’s mind It was a Tuesday, a sunny bright Tuesday, not a cloud in the sky. Josh and Tyler planned on going out for a picnic, Josh 's favorite thing to do on sunny days. Tyler loved seeing Josh happy. Tyler had a cooler in his left hand and Josh 's hand in his right hand they did not care who saw them holding hands, they we're happy and so very in love. They went to their usually spot under the old, big willow tree . Josh started setting up their picnic and Tyler went to go pick flowers for Josh, remembering it was the 2 year anniversary of them being together. Tyler didn't go too far, not wanting to let his lover out of his sight, something just did not feel right. Daisies! Josh loved daisies. Tyler picked them an went back to Josh. "Happy two year" Tyler said handing the daisies to Josh. "Awe I love you Ty" Josh said planting a kiss on Tyler's soft cheek causing Tyler to blush slightly. "That's disgusting, you should be ashamed" A man that had appeared behind Josh said raising a gun to the back of Josh 's head. "NO DON'T PLEASE" Tyler yelled, tears appearing in his eyes "I love you Ty, never forget that okay?" Josh whispered tears flowing down his face. Tyler nodded "I love you Josh" Then came the sound that constantly rings in Tyler's head. The gunshot. Tyler huddled into fetal position on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut from fear. In his ears all he could hear was the ring of the gunshot and the screams of people running past. The police and ambulance showed up minutes later. Tyler still huddled, frozen too scared to move. He felt Josh 's blood slowly drying on him. He knew it was too late. "Sir!, Sir are you okay?" one of the police officers said. Tyler slowly sat up, his vision slightly blurred and then everything went into focus. It hit him. Josh was gone, dead. He looked over at Josh 's limp body. Blood. It was everywhere. Tyler fainted and woke up at the hospital the next day.


End file.
